Austin Clarke
Jack Clarke (born 27 September 1987), is an American ewrestler better known by the ring name Austin Clarke. He is currently signed to the efed Extreme Wrestling Entertainment where he is part of a tag team with Dice Carter. Professional Wrestling Career Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2009-present) Beginnings (2009-2011) After taking up amateur wrestling in high school, Clarke began training in local New Jersey wrestling training promotions, before being one of the first wrestlers signed as a development talent to EWE as Jack Austin, along with Slater Black, Dice Carter and Janick Skirgaard among others. It was there he formed an alliance and friendship with Black and Carter. Debut (2012) Clarke made his debut in February 2012 on the Blackened brand, initially as a singles competitor, however it wasn't long before he resumed as a tag team wrestler. At first, he teamed with both Slater Black and Dice Carter before Black decided he wished to revert to a singles wrestler. Clarke and Carter continued to team, eventually under the name Hard Corps. Teaming With Carter and Tag Team Championship Reigns (2012-present) Clarke and Carter continued teaming and eventually became No. 1 contenders to the EWE Tag Team Championship, winning them at Hall of Champions 2012 against Jason Scandel and Matt Wilon. Shortly after winning the titles, Hard Corps turned heel, attacking many tag teams. Towards the end of the year, Hard Corps began feuding with the team of Blue Lightning and Johnny Gennetto which eventually led to them losing the Tag Team Titles at Closing Time. After defeating the Sinclair Brothers at Death Walkway to become No. 1 Contenders, Hard Corps challenged and defeated James St. Black and Steve Caze at WAR before continuing their feud with Lightning and Gennetto. After Lightning and Gennetto disbanded, Hard Corps tried to attack Lightning. Jack Akanza came out to defend Lightning which led to a championship match between Lightning and Akanza and Hard Corps at Hall of Champions which Hard Corps lost. Personal life Clarke parents divorced when he was young which is what led to him, his sister and his father to move from Florida to New Jersey. He is close friends with Slater Black, Dice Carter and Janick Skirgaard, all of whom he trained with as part of the first graduates of the EWE Wrestling Academy. A pact that they have is Skirgaard and Black will be best man at each other's weddings as will Clarke and Carter. Clarke was the first to complete this pact when Carter got married in early 2013. Clarke is currently dating Norwegian Linn Alvestad whom Clarke met when he visited Skirgaard's native Norway. He has previously dated Taylor Jardine of We Are the In Crowd and Christina Von Eerie. Real-Life Inspiration Austin Clarke is based facially on Austin Carlile of the band Of Mice & Men, a scene/punk-esque look and attire. His wrestling style is similar to that of Austin Aries or Kazarian in that he can shift from a power wrestler to a high-flyer when needed. His attire is black elbow pads and white wrist tape on both arms and his bottoms are black with a white-wash effect. They are jean-like, reminiscent of the trunk texture worn by John Morrison. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Whiplash (Belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster) **Clarkesault (Double jump moonsault) *'Signature Moves' **Fireman's carry slam **Tornado DDT **Hurricanrana **STO **Reverse hurricanrana **Sit-out spinebuster **Slingshot guillotine leg drop **Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted DDT *'With Dice Carter' **Nail In the Coffin - Gory Bomb (Clarke) / X-Factor (Carter) *'Entrance Themes' **Of Mice & Men - Poker face (Feb 2012- August 2012) **Escape the Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare (August 2012-May 2013) **Escape the Fate - You're Insane (May 2013 – present) **Eskimo Callboy - Is Anyone Up? (April 2012 – present) (Used while teaming with Dice Carter) Championships and Accomplishments Extreme Wrestling Entertainment *EWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Dice Carter (2)